Episode 337 (4th March 1964)
Plot Ena takes Val to task for not cleaning her front step properly. Dennis chases Myra to see if Elsie's birthday present has arrived. He invites Florrie to a party he is organising for Elsie, refusing to take no for an answer. Elsie isn't impressed with the card that Linda has sent her. Dennis refuses to say what his present is and she fears that he's bought it on the HP. She suspects it's linked to a comment on a card from Walter saying "P.S. I hope you liked it." Myra looks after Gamma Garments while Emily goes to Swindley's house, having summoned his sister Hilda Barnett. Annie thinks Mr Papagopolous will take advantage to get rid of Swindley. Laurie pushes Martha into agreeing to accept the cleaning job at the club. Annie suspects something. The residents are interested when a delivery van pulls up outside No.11. Elsie arrives home to her surprise: the bath that Walter gave Dennis the money for. Len has also been paid to install it. Elsie is ecstatic. Ena inspects the bath but warns Elsie that Len is too busy to fit it. Emily gives Swindley a meal. He is depressed that she is his only friend. She tries to reassure him that lots of people have been asking after him. Mr Papagopolous sends him flowers and fruit but his sour mood doesn't cease. Myra hands Dennis the parcel he has been expecting. Ena starts a collection for Swindley, forcing the regulars to contribute. Val, Harry and Len refuse Dennis's invite to the party. Len tells Dennis he has to wait for the bath installation. Ena gives Swindley his present: Begonias. She tells him his friends all contributed. Hilda arrives to take her brother home with her. She tells him he can't take his cello or books with him but Ena forces her to change her mind and tells Swindley she'll be waiting for him when he returns. Concepta also refuses Dennis's invitation. Jerry is annoyed that Myra has accepted on their behalf and angrily tells her they're not going. Laurie gives Elsie an expensive necklace. Albert is the only party guest. Dennis presents Elsie with a birthday cake with forty-eight candles when she is only forty-one. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Mrs Barnett - Anne Dyson *Delivery man - Brent Davies Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and back yard *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Leonard Swindley's house - Living room Notes *Anne Dyson makes a pre-Effie Spicer appearance as Leonard Swindley's sister Hilda Barnett. *The programme's title caption is displayed over a shot of the builder's hoardings covering the Corner Shop. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis organises a party, and Mr. Swindley finds he has friends after all *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,016,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes